New Life, New Love
by SpazzyRussian
Summary: The old Prussia has died after the Berlin Wall came down. However, he leaves an interesting prophecy for his brother, Germany. What will these changes bring, and who will they affect? AU-ish. Eventual Fem!Prussia x America.
1. Prologue

New Life, New Love

Fem!Prussia x America

Description: Prussia died after the Berlin Wall came down. But will some prophetic last words he gave to Germany become true? And what will these changes bring?

Warnings: Character death, smut stopped halfway later on in the story, innuendoes, curse words, two daddies.

Um. Also. I occasionally use random words in other languages, foreign words are in italics. Here are the translations for this chapter.

Wessi – West

Bruder – Brother

Please, language speakers, let me know if a better word can be used or if something is misspelled.

Number of words: 341

Prologue:

Germany cradled his brother's bloodied head in his lap, sweeping the white hair stained red with blood off his forehead.

"Don't...forget me...West..." the dying Prussian clutched at his younger brother's sleeve.

"_Bruder..." _the normally stoic German man's voice was choked up, and telltale tears crystallized on his cheeks in the freezing, unforgiving cold of the Mother Russia that Prussia had endured for so long.

How could this happen? The Cold War against Russia himself had been won, and his _bruder_ released. How could could be dying now, of all all times?

"Ludwig_._"

Germany blinked through his tears to look at his brother.

Blood leaked from his mouth and spattered his lips, staining them red to match his crimson eyes, contrasting ever so sharply with his silver hair. He smiled. "I died thirty years ago, when the wall went up and we were separated. I already knew that when it was time we were to be reunited, there could only be one Germany. That's you, _Wessi._ Or shall I call you Germany? There is no East and West anymore." he laughed weakly, the laugh morphing into a racking cough.

The German exploded with rage. "It was that damn Russian's fault!"

Prussia frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. He coughed again, more quietly this time. "Don't hold a grudge against Ivan, _Wessi._ It wasn't his fault. My time is over."

Another sob caught in Germany's throat.

"I'll always be with you, no matter how much it doesn't seem like it." a smile formed on the scarred and bloody face. The old Prussia never would have said something so sappy, but in his last moments, it was his only chance to do so. "I love you, _bruder_...always have, always will..." his voice trailed off, leaving the sentence possibly unfinished as the nation died right then and there, in his beloved _bruder's_ arms.

Left all alone in the world, the German's screams and sobs pierced the bloody, unforgiving dusk as the setting sun bathed the world red.


	2. New Life

New Life, New Love

Fem!Prussia x America

Description: Prussia died after the Berlin Wall came down. But will some prophetic last words he gave to Germany become true? And what will these changes bring?

Warnings: Character death, smut stopped halfway later on in the story, innuendoes, curse words, two daddies.

Number of words: 900

Chapter One:

Germany sat at his desk with a slowly shrinking pile of reports as snow gently swirled outside his window. He vowed that once done with his papers, he would shovel the driveway.

The distinct smell of tomatoes and pasta drifted down the hallway from the brightly lit kitchen. Germany sighed. Italy had made pasta for dinner, again. The little Italian man had tried to convince him to, as he put it, 'put down that stupid paperwork for once and come play outside!' but Ludwig had only retorted that should one of them get wet and cold and have "fun" it should be Feliciano, since it was said that idiots could not catch colds. Of course Italy didn't get it, simply said "Suit yourself!" and stepped out the door, only to fall face-first into a snow drift. Even Germany had some trouble not giggling like a child at the sight of the walking comedy that was his partner.

Ludwig yawned, got out of his seat, and stretched. Sitting in a chair all day was NOT beneficial at all, but someone around here had to do the paperwork.

He glanced at the little digital clock on his desk. The little red blinking numbers informed the German that it was already a quarter to seven. He started to make his way down the corridor to the kitchen, so he could help out Italy with the food, and maybe even convince him to put some wurst in the pasta.

Then the doorbell rung. Once, twice, three times in rapid succession. And stopped.

"Coming! Please wait." Germany called out as he reached the front door, frowning. Who could be visiting now? Romano had been here to visit his brother only yesterday, and they had not been expecting any further visitors for a while, exempting Japan, who was not to arrive at their house until next week.

He braced his hand against the heavy oak door and squinted through the peephole. No one was standing there.

Germany frowned. A prank? America would call it, he believed, 'ding-dong ditching.' He slowly opened the door and reeled back in shock.

On his doorstep there was a baby. But not just any baby. A _silver-haired_, _crimson-eyed_, little baby girl, swaddled in a dark blue blanket.

He kneeled down and gathered the baby into the crook of his arm, and leaving the door wide open, ran outside.

His big blue eyes scanned the snow-covered landscape, but not a soul was in sight. The German was about to search further when he was reminded of the baby in his arms by a loud wail rising from the folds of the blanket.

Ludwig quickly hurried back inside, not sure if the baby could handle the cold or not.

Germany's mind raced through its thoughts. Should he tell Feliciano? Of course he had to. Besides, the Italian was good with children. But should he keep the child a secret from the other nations? How could he? Whenever a nation was born or died, all nations felt the impact, both physically and mentally. No way would anyone NOT know that, if this child was the new Prussia, that she did not exist.

Discarding his now wet socks (How had he forgotten to put on shoes before he ran outside? He could be so harebrained sometimes, though never as much as his husband.) he padded into the kitchen.

"Feli?" he said a bit hesitantly.

"The pasta's done!" Feliciano replied happily, turning around. He saw Germany. The baby in his arms. Smile vanished, eyes went wide. "...doitsu?" He inquired.

Germany's blush deepened, trying to figure out how to explain. "It...she...for whatever reason, was left, well, on our doorstep."

Sympathy oozed from the little brunette immediately. "Ohh, poor baby!" he exclaimed, taking the baby from Germany and gently bouncing her up and down, inspiring a giggle in the child. "Oh, Germany!" he breathed. "She looks..._exactly_ like..." he didn't even bother to finish the sentence. They both knew who he was talking about.

The German coughed. "Yes. I believe she may be New Prussia. I don't think we should hide her from the other nations, but well, we probably shouldn't flaunt her, either."

Italy seemed to put much thought into this. "Sixteen," he replied suddenly. "If she's a nation, she'll have responsibilities, but until then, we'll raise her and she can go to her first World Conference when she's sixteen."

Germany nodded in agreement. Sixteen was an excellent number.

The baby began to wail again. Italy immediately knew what was wrong. "Oh, poor baby is hungry!" He handed the child back to Germany as he raced about the kitchen, making some kind of concoction that Germany assumed would be baby food. He looked down at the baby and started to make little cooing noises and bouncing her up and down, imitating what his husband had done. The baby wrinkled her nose and let out another tiny giggle.

"Doitsu, ve~!" Germany looked up, snapped out of his thoughts. Italy was looking at him with a very serious expression as he prepared the food. "We need to name her! We can't just keep calling her 'the baby.'"

A small smile graced Ludwig's features. He already had an answer. "Gillian," he replied, "Her name will be Gillian Beilschmidt."

-Chapter One, FIN-


	3. You'll Understand When You're Older

New Life, New Love

Fem!Prussia x America

Description: Prussia died after the Berlin Wall came down. But will some prophetic last words he gave to Germany become true? And what will these changes bring?

Warnings: Character death, smut stopped halfway later on in the story, innuendoes, curse words, two daddies.

Um. Also. I occasionally use random words in other languages, foreign words are in italics. Here are the translations for this chapter.

**EDIT – I changed 'muy caliente' to 'que linda.' Thanks to the help of a friend who is fluent in Spanish, I discovered that the first phrase meant he was implying that she was a slut. Which I really, really don't want. So I changed it. Thanks Jada~**

_Mutti_ – German for "Mother"

_Obento _– A kind of Japanese lunch box.

_Onii-chan _– Japanese for "Older brother"

_Que linda_ – Spanish. My friend told me to use this in place of 'muy caliente' because of the direct translation meaning something else ENTIRELY…..

_Molto carina_ – Italian for "very cute" or "very nice"

_Mein Gott_ – A German exclamation similar to "Oh my God" or "My God"

Please, language speakers, let me know if a better word can be used or if something is misspelled.

Number of words: 1672

Chapter Two:

The years passed quickly. Very few nations knew of Gillian's existence. Of course her Uncle Romano and Uncle Spain knew—they absolutely doted on the adorable little girl. Spain had only deemed it appropriate that France should know, since the two of them had been best friends with the old Prussia.

Germany took it upon himself to teach his child everything he knew. By the time she was five years old, and required to go to school, she was already fluent in German, English, and Italian, and well as being well-schooled in wars the occurred all over the world, tactics, reading and writing, and many other things, which also included how to play the guitar and sing(courtesy of Spain). She was also quite strong, and knew how to defend herself from various types of people. Italy made sure she knew how to make a white flag.

And not before long, it was time for her to begin school.

Ludwig jerked awake and heard a small crash from the kitchen. He moaned and rolled over to look out the window. It was still dark outside. An intruder? He gently extricated himself from his lover's grasp (Feli could sleep through just about anything) and grabbed a baseball bat from behind the door. He quietly crept to the kitchen, then let loose a battle cry and rushed in. Gillian screamed, and so did Ludwig.

"What are you doing up so early?" he shouted. "You scared the living crap out of me!"

Gillian pouted. "Today is my first day of school. I wanted to be helpful, so I'm already dressed and stuff and I packed my bag and everything! But I wanted to make my lunch, so I took down a pot so I could make pasta, but all the other stuff came down too."

Ludwig sighed. Who knew that raising a kid could be so nerve-wracking? At least she hadn't made too much fuss as a baby. "Go wake up your _mutti_." he told her as he began to pick up the random pots and pans off the floor.

"Kay." Gillian slid off the stool she was standing on and ran to her parent's bedroom.

"Mama, mama!" she yelled as she jumped onto their bed and began to bounce on top of the Italian.

"Mm, what time is it?"

Gillian looked over at the alarm clock and giggled. "Five forty-five, mama."

"Much too early, love. Good night." and with that, he fell back to sleep.

"But mama~, it's my first day of school! We gotta make lunch and stuff! Said papa."

Feliciano sighed and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor with a loud _thump_.

Gillian giggled again. "Mama, you're supposed to get out of bed, not fall asleep on the floor!" she proceeded to copy her mother-figure and rolled off the bed right after him, scrambling to her feet and grabbing Italy's hand. She began to pull and tug the latter to the kitchen, where he finally got up and began to make her lunch.

"What do you want for lunch, Gil?" he mumbled.

She considered this for several moments. Originally she had wanted pasta, but she changed her mind. "I want an _obento_, like the ones Japan onii-chan makes!"

Italy simply nodded and got out the proper ingredients. Ludwig came in just as Gillian was about to leave. "Love, I think you're supposed to wear something other than red boxers when you're making your five year old daughter lunch." He commented to his husband. Feliciano shrugged.

"It gets made all the same, doesn't it? Might as well just go back to bed after anyways." He replied, his morning mood still not having been replaced by his normal, happy, bouncy self.

Germany sighed and turned to his daughter. "Gillian! What are you wearing?" finally noticing what his daughter had chosen to wear that day.

Gillian grinned. "Uncle Spain said it was, 'Que linda!' and Uncle Romano said it was '_Molto carina_!' That means it's good, right? Right?"

A little plaid skirt that ended just above her knees, and short sleeve black button up with a swirling, curled decal on one side, Oxfords, knee high white socks, and thin black gloves with the fingers cut off adorned her little body. Her long white hair was pulled back into a tight braid with a bow that matched her skirt. Cheeks flushed with a wide grin completed the 'excited little schoolgirl' look.

Germany sighed and shook his head. "You will have to change. I don't think your new school's dress code will allow such clothing." Gillian pouted for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

"But I _wanna_ wear it!" she whined as she sat down on Ludwig's foot and clutched his shin.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Dear, could you please get that? I'm still cooking." Feliciano called out. Of course he disregarded the fact that he could not answer the door in boxers, which is what he would have done had he not been cooking.

Ludwig sighed. It was probably Romano or Spain, or even France, wanting to take Gillian to school themselves. It seemed the entire family was just as excited about her attending school as she was.

He called out to the person at the door, "Please wait one moment!" experienced slight deja vu, and walked over to the door, Gillian laughing and giggling in her high-pitched little voice as Germany's foot left the floor, raised itself, then descended all over again, providing her with a source of entertainment until they reached the door.

But it was not Romano, Spain, or even France. No, the person at the door smiled a creepy plastic smile and fingered the long, woolen scarf around his neck. "Hello, Germany! How have you been doing, da?"

Ludwig gulped. Russia had been one of the few nations he had wanted to keep Gillian a secret from. He tried not to hold a grudge against the larger nation—Prussia had told him as much not to. But he could not help but feel the slightest bit of revulsion, the feel of the need to stay away from him as much as possible.

But his reminiscence took too long, and Russia noticed the child clinging to Germany's leg, the same one looking up at him with those huge crimson eyes.

"Aw! How cute, da?" the large Russian man's face split into a actual grin.

"Who are you?" Gillian inquired. Russia thought about that for a moment.

After some consideration, he replied, "I am your cousin Ivan, da?"

"I've never seen you before though." Gillian retorted, face drawing together much in the same manner that Prussia's had, such a long time ago.

Ludwig plucked Gillian off his foot and raised her to chest-level. "Gil, honey, there are some things you will learn when you are older. Just not right now."

Gillian, frustrated, squirmed in his arms. "I want up."

Germany frowned. "You are."

The little girl shook her head, and pointed to Russia. "He's further up. I wanna see what it's like to be tall." and smiled smugly.

Russia laughed and took her from a shell-shocked Germany. "Then you shall know, da?" He placed her on his shoulder and she screamed and giggled in joy.

Ludwig sighed. "I guess this means you can come in." he opened the door further so Russia could let himself in, and began to walk to the kitchen. "Feli! Put some pants on. We have a guest."

Feliciano nodded and skipped from the room, returning several minutes later, thankfully clothed. No one said a single word for several minutes, not until Russia spoke up.

"Is she New Prussia?" he asked quietly.

"Gillian." she looked up to Germany.

"Yes daddy?"

"Please leave the room for a minute." she nodded and obliged the command.

Ludwig sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We aren't sure. Most likely she is. She was left on our doorstep."

Russia frowned. "You do realize you shall have to tell the other nations about her eventually. A new nation is not something that can be kept a secret, not for long."

"We agreed that she would be able to hold her own as a nation when she's sixteen." Feliciano piped up. "She'll still live with us if she wishes, but she'll be allowed to attend World Conferences and act as her own country."

Russia nodded. "Reasonable. I should probably be going. But I was passing through the area and Japan asked me to give you this." he handed Germany a thick cream-colored envelope with the government watermark of Japan.

He gathered himself up out of the chair and made his way towards the front door. "I should be going then." he paused, then turned around. "If you need any help with her, or any support with her becoming a nation, I will have your backs, da." And with those words, he left.

Silence filled the room. Gillian quietly walked back in and crawled into Germany's lap. "We have to leave now."

Ludwig picked up Gillian and got out of his chair. "Yes, I'll get the car started. Love?" he addressed Feliciano.

Italy smiled at him. "I think it's his retribution. For all those years ago. You know?" he handed Gillian the neatly wrapped _obento_ and kissed them both goodbye. "Have a nice day you two!" he beamed as he waved them both farewell.

Gillian was uncharacteristically quiet as they pulled out of the driveway. "Daddy, what does he mean, nation?"

Ludwig froze. She had eavesdropped! _Mein Gott_, how was he going to explain this?

He stiffly replied that she would understand when she was older. Gillian herself gave a small sigh. That would be the answer for a _long_ time, wouldn't it be.


	4. The Letter on Crack

A/N: Remember that insignificant little moment when Russia gave Germany the envelope from Japan? Yeah. This is the letter. I decided this was necessary shit, just for the lulz.

Translations!

Doitsu – Japanese for Germany

-san = slightly respectful suffix for acquaintances, equivalent to Mr. or Miss/Ms.

-kun = a term of endearment, used for males

Onii-san = respectful term for older brother (Japan shudders because he normally refuses to refer to China as his older brother. However, he feels here that since his onii-san is getting married, he owes him this much.)

Otomen = A man who enjoys doing girly things.

Ganbatte = Short, friendly version of ganbattekudasai. Basically means "good luck!"

Warnings: Implied GrePan, RoChu, talkative Kiku. (scary, I know right?) and a very hyper writer.

Number of words: 347

Chapter Three:

_Doitsu-san_,

I regret to inform you that I shall not be able to visit you next week as planned. You'll be getting an invitation in the mail soon—Russia-san recently proposed to (I shudder as I write my next words) Yao-_onii-san_. (I just got chills down my back. I think South Korea-kun is glaring at me through my window, but I'm not quite sure...) I have to help him plan the wedding.

Of course we shall have Austria-san play the piano during the ceremony, and Poland-san will be designing the suit and possible dress (here in Japan, we would call him an _otomen_).

Taiwan-chan and Malaysia-chan and Hong-kun and I will all be in charge of decorations, and Taiwan-chan and Malaysia-chan will be the maids of honor, and I will be the ring bearer. We're not sure who Russia-san is choosing as his best man, but we're all pretty sure it will either be Prussia-kun or Liet-kun.

Ah, I'm going on and on about personal matters on government postage, I apologize. I've been quite the rambler lately. Even Heracles-kun has been on edge recently.

Now, on to what I was writing about originally.

New-Prussia-chan. You do realize you enrolled her in the same school that Canada-san and America-san are attending, correct? It is almost inevitable that she meet them, and she might discover who she is before you decide to tell her. Perhaps it is better that you tell her sooner rather than later.

Heracles noticed that I have been visiting your and Italy-kun's house more often recently. I may have to cease my visits for a while before he catches on to something.

Also, it couldn't hurt to enroll the help of a female nation for when Gillian-chan is older. You know how female nations can get, and no matter how feminine Italy-kun is, he is still a man. Perhaps Hungary-san would be able to help. Not Taiwan-chan, she's a big talker.

I hope to see you soon. Prussia-chan may be a handful when she gets older, so ganbatte!

Sincerely,

Kiku Honda

Avatar of Japan


	5. Gil Makes Unexpected Friends and More

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry if this chapter was written like chicken scratch, I was sick while writing it (and still am) so it might be a little...weird. ANYWAYS. Gillian meets Alfred for the first time! (This was actually written on the spot, I didn't plan for them to meet like this. I like variation. :3 ) Please ignore the fact that Fem!Canada and America should be older, adult-looking already. I was too perturbed by the idea of America (her pairing) and Canada (one of her biffles) being a lot older than her, so...just think of it like this—countries age slowly! And then stop aging in their prime! Or something like that. ….I swear I was half-asleep and wacked up on Tylenol was I wrote this shit. Ignore me.

P.S. Yona is Isreal. Yona means "dove" in Hebrew. Being an Israeli citizen, I wrote with some pride for my other country. (Yeah, but I was born in America and haven't really left the country. -is shot-) Sorry if you wanted lil' Gil to be really aloof and be peerless and stuff.

P.P.S. Gillian won the fight with her daddy. She got to wear her awesome outfit to school! :D

Description: Prussia died after the Berlin Wall came down. But will some prophetic last words he gave to Germany become true? And what will these changes bring?

Warnings: Little girl beating up older guys, little girl with a big crush, Fem!Canada introduced, implied FrUk (also leads to implied mpreg. Shush.) Character death in prologue, smut stopped halfway later on in the story, innuendoes, curse words, two daddies.

Translations:

Ma cherie: French for 'my darling'

Mi chica: Spanish for 'my girl'

Tomate: Spanish for 'tomato'

Mi amor: Spanish for 'my love'

Number of Words:

Chapter Four:

"So...why are your eyes red?" the other girl's big green eyes were wide.

Gillian sighed. She was getting quite frustrated, repeating herself over and over again, explaining albinism to her fellow classmates.

"Well...when my mama had me, she didn't have enough of a certain protein. So my skin and hair and eyes don't have pigment. So I get burned really easily and I have no color in my eyes or hair.

The other girl nodded, light brown ringlets bouncing. "Melanin."

Gillian almost collapsed in relief. _Finally_, someone who knew what the heck she was talking about.

The little Isreali girl clutched at her hand when the bell rung for lunchtime. "Let's go play outside!" she grinned.

Gil giggled. "After we eat!"

.oO0Oo.

Gillian untied the complicated knot on her _obento_ to reveal the steaming rice, the (icky but good) vegetables, the...she smelled something she didn't recognize and looked up.

Her new friend, Yona, was opening her own lunch up. A strange yellow grain and beans and glossy-looking bread and even the familiar blintz were evident, but she didn't know what the heck the rest of it was. Of course, Awesome Her could never admit she didn't know something, but it smelled so _good_, she just had to know what it was...

Yona correctly interpreted the confused look on Gil's face and laughed. "It's couscous. It's really good, want some?"

The two girls began to trade bits and pieces of each other's lunches, both eager to try out the strange, foreign cuisine.

Gil was busy munching on challah after trying a Jaffa orange when she noticed a little blond girl, about the same age as herself and Yona, eating all by herself.

She swallowed and remarked to Yona, "Let's go sit over there!"

Yona picked up on the situation immediately, nodded, and they began to gather up various containers.

They both ran over to the other girl and plopped themselves down in the empty seats across from her.

The blonde looked quite surprised.

"I'm Gil!" Gillian practically yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

"And I'm Yona." she was a little bit more careful in choosing the volume at which she spoke at.

Blondie seemed to take this in before slowly replying. "...call me Mattie."

"Well, Mattie, let's go!" Gillian jumped out of her seat and practically dragged the protesting little Canadian away from her pancakes. Yona simply laughed and ran after the both of them.

.oO0Oo.

"That's my big brother, Alfred." Mattie pointed to the tall-ish blonde boy playing football with some other guys his age.

Gillian blushed. She personally hated the weird American way of saying things—football was soccer, and football meant something else, played with a strangely shaped ball that involved a lot of throwing and running. But she really didn't care when it involved such a _cute_ older guy.

"So...he's your older brother, huh?" Gil asked, complexion still a deep red.

Mattie frowned. "Actually, it's kind of weird how it works out. My daddy is from England, but my papa is from France. I didn't know my daddy, who is kind of my mom, for a long time, but then my papa and I went to live with my daddy and my older brother. But I was born in Canada, and my brother was born in America. And it's really weird, because my daddy and my papa are always calling us by the countries we were born in. It's kind of funny, really." she laughed.

Gil frowned. "My parents sometimes do the same thing to each other, but only when I'm not around. That's weird."

Matties smiled and opened up her mouth to say something when she was cut short by a shove. She fell onto her hands and knees. Tears started to form in the corners of her big, violet eyes as she inspected the cuts and scrapes.

Gil turned to the offender. "You can't do that!" she yelled.

The teenager propped his hands on his hips, shaking his greasy hair out of his narrow eyes as he did so. "Says who, freak?" he sneered.

"Says me." a very angry-looking Alfred declared.

Greasy Hair turned around to face the slightly shorter boy, who proceeded to whack him across the face with a right hook.

"You..._ass_!" he hissed, clutching his cheek. He in return threw a swing at Alfred, who caught the poorly formed fist.

"You just made a big mistake." Alfred said in a very dangerous sounding voice.

But before Alfred could deliver his heroic punishment, or before Greasy Hair remembered he had another hand and two legs to hit and kick with, GH's eyes rolled up in his head, and collapsed to the ground, almost taking Gillian with him, seeing as one of her Oxfords was caught in between his legs. Her papa had taught her where to kick when you fighting against men. It worked.

Alfred was shocked. Such a little girl had taken down a boy practically twice her size! Granted, she had kicked where it was bound to hurt, but who knew such cute little girls were capable of such things?

He picked up Gil in one arm and Mattie in the other and proceeded to take them to the nurses office to get their scrapes cleaned up. And maybe to get an ambulance for Greasy Hair.

.oO0Oo.

"I don't think you understood the magnitude of what you did Gillian," Ludwig growled through his teeth at the little girl in the backseat. "you were expelled! On the first day!"

"I don't think she meant to get expelled, dear." Feliciano protested weakly, going unheard.

Gillian pouted, fire in her eyes. "He was picking on me and my friends! He was being a bully! Plus, another boy helped! He was totally my hero!"

Ludwig turned around when they reached a red light. "And just who is this 'hero' of yours?" he demanded.

Gil stuck her nose in the air. "For your information, he is Mattie's older brother and his name is Alfred and he came to our rescue and punched that guy in the face."

Bother parents froze.

"A-Alfred, you say? That's...certainly a nice name..." Feli stammered.

Gillian started to cry. "And now I'm never going to see him again!"

The Italian immediately picked up on the situation. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that!" he said happily. "Love knows no borders."

Germany screeched the car to a halt. "LOVE?"

Italy sighed. Honestly, his husband called _him_ the thick-headed one in the relationship, but the other really didn't know anything about young minds or first crushes. After all, Italy thought sadly, Germany couldn't remember when he was still the Holy Roman Empire. He was absolutely hopeless.

.oO0Oo.

The three were quiet as they walked up the driveway. That's when Ludwig noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He frowned, certain that he had locked up after themselves when they went to pick up Gillian after the principal's frantic phone call.

His question was answered as the door was flung open.

"_Ma cherie_! How did school go?" Francis practically shouted, picking up a sullen Gillian and twirling her around.

"It sucked." she replied moodily. "And papa got mad at me."

Francis, confused, looked towards the parents for an answer.

"She got kicked out of school for kicking another kid in the crotch when he tried to pick on her." the German growled.

France laughed. "That's my girl! So tell me all about your day."

"Not to mention she has her first crush!" Italy piped up as they walked across the threshold of the house.

The Frenchman was amazed. "And who is the lucky boy?"

Antonio and Romano rounded the corner from the living room. Antonio laughed. "_Mi chica_! You're as red as a little _tomate_!"

"...his name as Alfred." Gillian mumbled.

Just as they had in the car, everyone froze at this statement. Loud, nervous laughing began to fill the room.

"What? What's so funny?" a bright pink Gillian demanded.

"Nothing, kiddo." Romano replied, still guffawing.

Spain sighed, trying to get control over his laughter. "You'll understand when you're older, _mi amor_."

Gillian pouted. Again with the older stuff. She was older every day, when would the time come?


	6. Omake: What's a Gilbird?

New Life, New Love

Pairing: Fem!Prussia x America

Summary: Prussia died after the Berlin Wall came down. But will some prophetic last words he gave to Germany become true? And what will these changes bring?

Author's Note: This isn't chapter five. This is a cute, fluffy (literally) little omake that I decided I wanted to write. -falls over ded- If I made inaccuracies with them nursing the bird back to health, let me know. I took references from a similar situation in a book. But that was a starling, this is an eagle chick. I also don't have internet on the computer I'm typing on. (Crapdammit.)

Remember that I _**live**_ for reviews.

Translations:

Vati – German for 'Father'

Number of Words: 473

Omake—How Gillian Met Gilbird

"_Vati! Vati!_" the little albino ran up to her father, sobbing. Something was clutched in the hands that were cradled to her chest.

"What is it?" the stoic blond man turned off the hose, already done with watering the front lawn.

Gillian raised her cupped hands above her head so her father could see.

A little yellow chick was curled up there. But it was not sleeping peacefully, nor was it trying to escape. It simply lay there, favoring a bloodied wing and chirping sadly.

"_Vati_, what do we do? Is it going to die?" Gillian began to hiccup, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Ludwig sighed. "No, we won't let it die. Come on." he gently swung the little girl up into his arms, careful to not jostle the chick.

The chick began to squawk loudly, obviously hungry.

They made a little bed out of several clean rags for the bird. Setting it down in the little nest, Gillian sobbed a little while her father collected various items from around the kitchen. An eyedropper, milk, and a little measuring cup were among them.

Pouring a small amount of the dairy product into the measuring cup, he put it in the microwave to heat it up to a comfortable level. Taking some out of it with the eyedropper, he dropped some of it on the inside of his wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot. When he deemed it safe for the chick, Ludwig began to feed the chick.

After several rounds of this, the chick tucked its head under its uninjured wing and promptly fell asleep.

"_Vati_, how did you know what to do?" Gillian asked, wiping at the corners of her eyes.

"When I was younger, I had an older brother. Over the course of his life, he took care of an eagle, and he taught me how to care for birds as well. I always preferred dogs, though."

Gillian studied the sleeping chick intently. "My name is Gillian."

"Yes..." Ludwig wasn't quite sure where she was trying to go with telling him something that was obvious.

"And this is a bird."

"What are you trying to say, Gil honey?"

"So I'm gonna call this little guy Gilbird!" she grinned, flashing pearly whites at her befuddled father.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You can do whatever you want as long as _you_ take care of the bird and not me. I'll teach you what to do, but you must have responsibility if you want to keep it."

Gillian nodded an excited confirmation as she went back to staring at the chick.

Ludwig smiled as he walked out of the kitchen. His daughter was just so frickin' adorable sometimes.


	7. Confessions

New Life, New Love

Pairing: Fem!Prussia x America

Summary: Prussia died after the Berlin Wall came down. But will some prophetic last words he gave to Germany become true? And what will these changes bring?

Author's Note: So sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. ; School is keeping me really busy and it's hard to find to time to write unless I stay up late...and I apologize for the overall fail of this chapter. I'm trying to communicate the story more by author observation rather than dialogue, but it's very hard. I promise I'll try harder! DX

Anyways, there are some major plot advancements in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. She's wearing a Rammstein shirt. If you don't know who they are, go fall in a hole. Jk, but naw really. Rammstein is a GODLY German band. Go worship them nao.

Remember, reviews are love.

Number of Words:

Chapter Five:

The bright yellow alarm clock in the shape of a chick went off, screaming out that it was time to wake up.

A pale, tired arm reached out from under the thick black comforter and groped around the top of the bedside table until it found the alarm, and lazily slapped the top of it to make it stop.

Mission complete, the arm retracted back to the warm sanctuary of the bed. Attempting to back to sleep was in vain though.

"GILGIL!" a loud brunette burst through the door, a bowl and a small saucer on a tray.

"Whuuut..." a silver head poked itself up out of the blankets and bleary red eyes glared at the happy Italian.

Feliciano set down the tray on the small table and propped his hands on his hips, tone suddenly serious. "Gilly, I made you breakfast. Will you come downstairs when you're done? I brought seed for Gilbird too."

Gil frowned and nodded. Having breakfast in bed was nice—she couldn't deny that. But her parents never did something like that unless something monumental was happening and there was the possibility that she might get angry.

She padded to her closet and began to pull out clothes as her fluffy little chick, Gilbird, flew away from his post and settled on the edge of the smaller saucer, pecking at the birdseed inside.

She came back out of the closet a minute later, black Tripp pants already resting low on her hips, pulling a Rammstein tank top over her head. Pulling her long hair out of the back of the shirt, she grabbed the bowl and quickly scarfed down the cereal inside, grabbed Gilbird, and placed him on her shoulder.

Thumping down the stairs, she rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw her parents sitting at the table. Or at least, her _Vati_ was. Her _Mutti_ was pacing back and forth around the large kitchen, wringing his hands. Her _Vati_ was simply sitting in a chair, fingers laced together under his chin, eyebrows furrowed. Yet somehow, her father seemed to be the more restless one.

"_Guten morgen_, _Vati, Mutti_," Gillian said as she came in, making a beeline for the fridge.

She heaved her weight against the heavy refrigerator door, searching for the orange juice that she knew she hadn't finished off yet.

"Gillian, please sit down at the table," her father said, moving his hands so they were clasped in front of him. "Your mother and I have to talk to you about something."

Gillian, never one to pick up on the mood, found her orange juice and poured herself a glass of it first. Quickly finishing off the juice, she put the glass in the sink and flopped down into a chair.

"So what's up?" Gillian wanted to know.

Her father shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "For a long time, Feli and I have kept a very big secret from you."

"What, that you're two gay men married to each other, so I'm not your biological daughter?" Gil snorted. "I figured that out pretty early in life, Dad."

Face burning red, Ludwig buried his face in his hands, unable to go on. Steeling himself, Feliciano put his hand on his husband's shoulder and quietly asked his daughter a monumental question.

"What would you do if countries were people? Like, the embodiment of the country."

Gil was confused. "Like...figuratively, like a Motherland?"

"No," Feli said, voice still low. "Say...what would you do if I were the embodiment of Italy? If something happens to the people of Italy, I feel their pain. If a bomb is dropped on part of my country, I'll sustain a wound."

"And all countries are like this," he continued. "Their appearance, their attitudes, their capabilities are all one huge stereotype of their country, put into a person."

"...We aren't speaking figuratively, are we." Gillian said in a whisper.

"Well...no." Ludwig finally spoke up. "Yes, me and Feli raised you. But, you're like us. You aren't completely human. I am the country avatar of Germany. Feliciano is North Italy, your Uncle Romano being the Southern half. Many of the people in your life are country avatars."

"Uncle Antonio? Big Brother Francis? Kiku onii-san? Ivan?" she croaked out.

"Spain, France, Japan and Russia." Ludwig—no, Germany replied.

Gillian was silent as she processed this information. "It makes too much sense to deny it," she whispered. "It explains a lot of the injuries from when I was little." She instantly thought back to a time when she was trying to make a tree house. She had been sitting about ten feet off the ground, trying to nail a plank to the branch (and completely failing) when she was seized by a sudden, intense pain in her abdomen. She fell out of the tree, breaking her arm. When they took her to the hospital to splint the arm, the doctors also found a gaping wound on the side of her stomach. They had dismissed it as an accident, maybe a scrape from the bark when she fell out of the tree. But her parents knew better, and her countryhood also explained why she had healed so fast.

"The big question is," she looked up. "Which country am _I_?"

Feliciano and Ludwig regarded each other for several seconds, debating whether to tell her or not. She had received so much information in the past several minutes that they weren't sure telling Gillian about her past or not was a good idea.

"Just tell me. I can handle it." Gillian's voice rose as she put on a confident facade.

"You, honey," Feliciano smiled. "Are the great Kingdom of Prussia."

Gillian paled, if that was possible with her already-white complexion. "But...they were dissolved after the first World War!"

Germany rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes...there is much speculation as to why you remained, but the others—the Roman Empire, Germania, Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, and so on—did not."

"So...why am I here now?" Gil asked, growing bolder. "I mean, who was I all those hundreds of years, if I'm sixteen now?"

Feliciano sat down at the side of the table and put his hand over hers. "You were a truly awesome person. We named you after him; Gilbert Beilschmidt. It's amazing how much you ended up like him. Although Prussia was dissolved after World War One, he remained alive until the end of World War Two."

She frowned. "If he didn't die along with his country, why did he die then?"

Ludwig and Feli shared another glance. "That's a story for another time," Ludwig stated. "But for now...we have a present for you."

"But my birthday was last week!" Gillian protested. "You already gave me my presents!"

"This is something different." Ludwig stood up and walked over to his adoptive daughter. Pulling something out of his pocket, he circled his forearms around her neck, then pulled them back, leaving behind something cold.

Gillian picked it up as Ludwig closed the clasp in the back, then moved to the side so he could see her reaction.

Gillian looked down at the cross her father had placed around her neck. It was beautifully crafted iron, in a gothic T shape, even on all sides. Black everywhere except on the edges where it was white, the cross was cold yet had life to it at the same time. Gillian flipped it over. On the otherwise flawless metal, a small "F" was engraved in the back.

"Frederick the Great gave that to the old Prussia when he joined the Teutonic Knights. I also wear one." Ludwig pulled his own cross out from under his collar so his daughter could see it.

There was a stagnant silence. Worried, Feliciano began to reach towards Gillian, but stopped in his tracks when she started to speak.

"This..." she began. "This is...TOTALLY FRIGGIN' AWESOME!" she finished with a shout as she sprang up, fist punching into the air.

Grinning from ear to ear, she launched into a never-ending stream of questions and statements. "I mean, come on, having my own nation is cool enough, even if it _is_ dead, but anyways, it's still so cool! And this awesome cross, too! Do I get to meet other nations? I wonder what they'll be like...are there any hot guy nations? We have World Conferences, right? When's the next one? How often are they? How often is it that nations get married like you and mom? Are there even amounts of boys and girls? What do—"

"GRAHHH!" the German yelled, stopping his daughter before she talked his ear off. "I will answer you questions, _one at a time_. Yes, there are conferences, and the next one is the day after tomorrow! We have to fly to New York for it, which is absolutely infuriating. Personal relationships between nations like your mother and I are rare. Don't expect to see many of them. No, there are typically more men than there are women, for whatever reason. Are you done?"

Thinking on it, Gillian waited several seconds before meekly raising her hand like a child in school. "What do I wear?"

"That was the other part of the gift!" Feli said, clapping his hands. He ran into the hallway, the thumps from his heavy, skipping steps echoing back to the kitchen. About half a minute later, he returned with an unmarked box.

He offered the box to Gillian, who quietly accepted it and put it on the kitchen table, unsure exactly what she should do.

"Well?" Feli asked, waiting. "Open it! I didn't sew it for nothing, you know."

Gillian lifted the cardboard cover of the box with slightly trembling hands.

Inside the box lay a beautiful military uniform in Prussian blue. A dipping, folded collar that would have another shirt inside of it had belt loops around the waist. It had a soft, silky black lining and cross pins like her new necklace on the lapels. Underneath it was a black dress shirt, floaty but made out of strong fabric, so it would cling in all the right places.

"See? You can put the chain of the cross underneath the collar," Ludwig pointed out, smiling just a little. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he was just as excited about all of this as Italy was.

As she lifted out the shirt, she noticed even more. A short skirt in the same blue as her military coat was laid over knee high leather combat boots with laces, but zippers up the side.

"So you won't be a pain in the butt to get out the door with those boots on," Feliciano joked.

A shiny vinyl belt was last to be taken out, and fit perfectly inside the belt loops on the aforementioned military jacket.

"I...I don't know what to say," Gil croaked out.

"You could say that you're on your way to your room to pack up your new uniform with some civilian clothes, because we have a flight to catch tomorrow." Germany said.

Choking back a sob of happiness, Gillian leapt on top of her parents, hugging them with an arm each. After a moment of initial surprise, they returned the fierce hug.

It was going to be so hard to sleep that night with all the excited energy coursing through her body.


	8. That Lonely Island is on a Plane

New Life, New Love

Pairing: Fem!Prussia x America

Summary: Prussia died after the Berlin Wall came down. But will some prophetic last words he gave to Germany become true? And what will these changes bring?

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I've been going through a rough patch of life with a friend of mine, so I've been a bit...upset as of late. I'm sorry updates take so long, I'll do my best to write as fast as I can. I'm also trying to get back to other stories, so...yeah.

Seven pages in OpenOffice, my most yet! Please be proud of me. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or The Lonely Island. Or New York City. Or planes. Or anything else copyrighted.

Number of Words: 2903

Chapter Six

"I'm on a plane, and~, it's goin' fast, and~," Gillian sang.

"Gillian, would you _please_ stop singing along to that terrible song!" her father pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Oh, Luddy," Feli giggled. "You rhymed just now! Let her have her fun."

Gil pouted. "The Lonely Island is totally awesome! They deserve to be serenaded for their genius."

"Genius of what, the skill of being able to make every other word some kind of cuss or insult?" Ludwig rolled his eyes.

Gillian smirked and sweatdropped, this battle lost. She turned her attention to the screen on the back of the seat in front of her. "Oooh..I can watch movies on this thing, you cereal?"

Beginning to tap around on the screen, she quickly found a gory slasher movie and shivered in anticipation. "Awesome!" she proclaimed as she began to watch.

"Oh Lord." Ludwig commented.

Feli sighed. "It'll keep her occupied...OH MY GAWD OMGWTFBBQ WHUT IZ THAT?" he screamed, clutching Ludwig's arm as the killer in Gillian's movie made her appearance.

Ludwig sighed. He could already feel the migraine coming on.

As Gillian inserted her headphones into the slot so her neighbors on the plane wouldn't be disturbed by the sounds of people being gutted, a small, lecherous smile made its way across Feliciano's face.

"You know~" he said quietly. "Gil's pretty occupied with her movie...and we don't have much to do on the plane ride to New York."

"What are you talking about Feli, I have a book—Ahhhh..." Ludwig's sentence was cut short as he attempted to smother a moan. Why the hell did his husband have to palm him here, on a plane? With their daughter right next to them, no less!

Feliciano smirked. He had him by the balls—quite literally. He stood up and did a half-twirl out of his seat into the aisle. "The bathroom isn't occupied right now~" he whispered into Germany's ear, tongue flicking out to lick his earlobe.

Ludwig blushed violently as Italy grabbed his hand and half-dragged him down the aisle. His blush went even deeper as the stewardess noticed from her seat and giggled, nudging her friend in the side. "Have fun you two!" she whispered just loudly enough that Ludwig was able to hear it. She disappeared from sight as the German and the Italian vanished into the bathroom together for the next forty five minutes.

.oO0Oo.

Gillian grinned and looked out the window of the plane as it experienced some turbulence when they quickly approached the ground below. On her right was her _vati_, clenching his armrests and pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed tightly shut. He would never admit it to anyone, but planes terrified him and he couldn't stand the things. Not to mention that her movie couldn't have possibly been helping. Her _mutti_, in the seat adjacent to her _vati_, cooed and murmured to him, patting his hand as if it would make his discomfort any less.

Gillian had never been on a plane until now, so naturally she was intrigued by everything she saw. Pressing her nose to the window, her carmine eyes widened as the airborne device gently made contact with the asphalt.

She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and clambered over her parent's laps as the prerecorded voice informed people how they could safely exit the plane. Grabbing her black and red backpack (plastered with buttons from bands people had never heard of, stickers with various slogans and the occasional profane word, and marker drawings done by her awesome self) she practically sprinted off the plane, racing past the stewardesses who wished her a good time in New York.

Dashing into the terminal, she spun around on her toes and breathed in, grinning. So this was New York. Hmm...actually, she'd rather wait to get out of the airport first.

"Gil!" a familiar brunette and his green-eyed companion picked their way through the crowd towards them.

"_Zio_ Romano!" Gillian shouted, running over for a hug. "_Tio_ Antonio!"

"Hey kiddo, how've ya been?" the Spaniard said happily, ruffling the petite albino's hair.

Gillian grinned devilishly. "Mom and Dad thought I didn't notice when they joined the Mile High Club."

"They..._what_?" Romano shrieked, turning as red as Gillian's eyes.

"_Ay, mi Romanito_, you're as red as a _tomate_!" Antonio laughed.

"Oi, potato bastard!" Romano stomped over to Ludwig and Feliciano, who had just disembarked from the plane. "What the hell have you been doing to my brother while I wasn't there?"

Ludwig merely blushed while Feli greeted his brother. "Oh, _fratello_!" he remarked. "_Spagna_! How have you been? It was so nice of you to meet us at the airport!"

He continued to ramble on about the plane ride, pasta, where they would be staying, pasta, the restaurants in New York, America's accommodations for the countries assembling for the meeting, pasta...

"Enough about the pasta already!" Romano looked ready to burst a vein in his forehead. "We're at the hotel anyways."

Feli pouted as they got out of the car. "But the pasta..."

Ludwig sighed. "You can talk about pasta later, Italy. Right now the important thing is to get checked in and maybe greet a couple of countries before the meeting tomorrow, get Gil oriented,"

"Besides," he whispered into his companions ear. "We can pick up where we left off on the plane as soon as we get into our hotel rooms. I have to share one with Gil, but America didn't put you in the same one as your brother this year, so you might be lonely all by yourself..."

"Ooh, I like the way you think." Feliciano wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ludwig as they pushed through the revolving doors.

Ludwig smiled, but the smile almost instantly vanished once he looked around for the missing member of their party. "Gillian!" he shouted. "Cease that nonsense at once, and get over here!"

"Nooo...wayyy...funnnn!" Only fragments of her speech could be heard as Gillian kept going around and around in the revolving door. Gilbird fluttered around in the glass compartment with her, occasionally bouncing off a glass wall.

"You're going to make yourself sick!" Germany grabbed her by one of the chains on her jeans as she went through once again, grabbing Gilbird with the other hand.

Gil pouted, then clutched her head when she stopped moving. "Oooh..." she moaned. "Dizzzzyy..."

"It's what you get for not stopping when I told you to," Ludwig lectured her as they checked in.

She scowled. "Don't tell me you didn't want to do it too."

Ludwig hesitated, the stick up his ass preventing him from telling his daughter the truth; that God, how he wished he could do the same. But responsible adults didn't commit such frivolous acts of spontaneous childishness.

Gillian smirked. "Ha! See, you can't argue with Awesome!"

"Oi, Gilbert, that you?" a shocked voice cried out.

"Eh?" Gillian turned around, only for her face to be engulfed in red and black fabric as a tall man she didn't know embraced her, and then decided to start to give her a noogie. "Dude, I knew you weren't dead! Ol' Germany was just bullshitting all these years!"

"Whoever you are, NOT AWESOME!" Gillian shouted back as she shoved the perpetrator off of her, trying to salvage her messed up hair.

"Hey...you aren't Gilbert." the tall blonde (who was obviously following the dumb blonde stereotype as well) said disappointedly.

"Course I'm not!" Gillian scoffed. "How could anyone as awesome as I am be mistaken for anyone else?"

The tall blonde turned to Germany. "Ludwig, I want an explanation. No one else I know (besides America) talks like that, nor is another country albino."

"_Mein Gott._" Germany pinched his nose again. "You'll hear the full explanation tomorrow at the conference, but the condensed version is, Prussia's back. In a girl's body. End of story."

"Gillian," he turned to his adoptive daughter. "This is Matthias Kohler, better known as Denmark. Back when Prussia was still Gilbert, this was one of his friends."

The Dane extended his hand to the albino. "Startin' over," he grinned. "What a chore this is gonna be. Nice ta meetcha."

Gillian grinned and clasped the blonde's forearm. "Likewise."

"Now that that's all said and done," Feli commented, waving his card key around. "I do believe you promised me some alone time, Luddy~"

The German blushed and stuttered denial to the instantly not-curious observers as his husband dragged him away.

Gil shrugged and sat down with Denmark to ask him some questions about what she'd been like back when she was a guy.

.oO0Oo.

The Prussian stretched and yawned, having spent several hours yarning with the Danish man. His own boyfriend had come by, and thus she was (re) introduced to Norway. The uninterested Nordic had dragged his apologetic lover away, and Gillian had no one left to talk to. Thus, she pulled out a book from a very large pocket in her pants and read until it was dark-ish outside.

Pulling out the card key Feliciano had slipped into her pocket right before dragging Ludwig away for a couple of rounds of who knows what, Gillian assumed they had gone to Italy's room rather than Germany's, for which she thanked _Gott._ She really didn't want the mental image of her parents doing it, especially not in the same room that she would be sleeping in.

Stepping into the elevator, she greeted the tiny blonde who had also gotten in with a deep nod. Punching the button to her floor, she leaned against the wall of the elevator, hands in her pockets.

"Hey," she frowned, noticing something. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Eh?" the little blonde looked up, amethyst eyes meeting crimson. "Now that you mention it, you do seem familiar...though it isn't uncommon for me to be forgotten." she laughed, running hands through the ends of her curls nervously.

The little polar bear at her feet placed its paws on her knees. "Who?"

The girl sighed. "I'm Canada. The one that feeds you?"

"Oh." the little bear dropped back to all fours. "Hungry."

"I know, Kumakiji, I know," Blondie shook her head in frustration.

"Oh, let me introduce myself, how rude of me!" she jumped in shock as she remembered her manners. "I'm Canada, or Madison Williams. Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Prussia, but you can call me Gillian, or just Gil," Gil smiled.

"Prussia?" Maddie's eyebrows knitted together. "Prussia, Prussia...uhmm..."

The Prussian snapped her fingers. "Now I remember! You really remind me of this kinda friend I had when I was in kindergarten. Her name was Maddie, too. I got expelled really fast though, because of this one uptight jerk that I beat the crap out of."

Maddie's eyes widened. "It is you!" she said happily as she clutched Gillian's hands with both of her own. "You're in for a pleasant surprise,"

"Eh?" Gil's mind reeled, already shocked enough at finding her childhood friend at a World Conference, let alone that said friend was the second largest country in the world.

Maddie winked as the elevator stopped. "It was so nice seeing you, Gil! And you'll see some more familiar faces tomorrow..." she remarked cryptically as she left the elevator. Not yet at her floor, Gillian was left in the elevator to process the rest of this information.

She mutely inserted the card key into the slot, watched the light blink green, and leaned into the door as it opened. "I'm here!" she shouted.

"Ah, yes, Gil," Ludwig emerged from around the corner. "I was just going to leave you a note, but you're back. I have to go talk to America about the meeting tomorrow, to make sure it doesn't end in chaos and that you have a seat."

Gil nodded, and waited until Germany had his shoes on to ask him a question. "Dad...why did you never tell me you sent me to school with other countries?"

Ludwig was quite shocked. "Oh, so I see you've met some others already...um, I myself never realized it until I saw them when we enrolled you at the school. It's a rather long story, actually."

Gil shook her head. "Never mind, it's okay. Just curious."

Ludwig nodded and quietly left the room. Gil noted that her bag had already been brought up. She began to hang up her clothes, the OCD of keeping her clothes neat passed on from both her father ("They're your possessions, take care of them!") and her mother ("Clothes are important! They're everything! Almost as important as pasta!").

Having already organized her clothes, she grabbed a small bag of toiletries and went into the bathroom to place them on the sink counter, and gaped when she entered. It was _huge_. A sunken bath that could fit four people, a _separate_ shower, and a sink counter and mirror that took up the entire wall.

"Awesome..." she breathed.

Gil dashed back out after abandoning the tiny bag on the counter to explore the rest of the room. Two huge beds, one for her father and one for her, were in a room next to the bathroom. Right off the bedroom was an antechamber to which the door outside led from. In the room, there was a large television and surround-sound speakers facing a couple of comfy-looking couches.

Since her parents had decided that television wasn't for anything but cooking shows and the news, or the occasional movie, Gil didn't even bother trying to figure out which of the million buttons on the remote turned on the t.v. Instead, she opted for a steamy shower, to wash away the overall feeling of grime the plane ride had given her.

Stripping off her clothes, she turned on the water so it was almost scalding and stepped in. She began to rub shampoo through her hair, sighing in relief.

.oO0Oo.

"What do you mean, I can't talk about my robot plans at the conference anymore?" Alfred pouted.

Germany sighed in irritation. Sometimes he couldn't tell the difference between younger nations and a whiny teenager anymore. Oh wait! They were the same thing sometimes, or at least in Alfred's case. That explained it.

The American continued to complain as they walked down the hallway. "What other stuff can't I mention? Does this mean the new plans for that fighter jet are out?"

Ludwig opened his mouth to speak, since they had stopped outside his room. "Dude!" America suddenly shouted, looking like he was doing the funky chicken, squeezing his legs together and flapping his arms. "I totally have to use the bathroom, can I like, borrow your card key real fast? I'm not staying at the hotel and I really _gotta go_."

Germany sighed again and handed him the card. "I have to go find England anyways. I'll wait 'til you're done."

"Thanks man!" Alfred beamed a thousand watt grin in Ludwig's direction, and fled to the bathroom.

He barreled through the door, oh _man_ did he have to go!

.oO0Oo.

Gillian ran her fingers through her just combed out hair and smiled as she grabbed a towel off the rack next to her. Finally, she felt rejuvenated. Clutching the towel to her front without even bothering to wrap it around her body (who was going to come in here anyways?) she began to step out of the shower.

All of a sudden, someone burst into the room. A very loud, boisterous, blond someone.

For several seconds, the two shared at each other in shock. Gillian, dripping wet, made the perfect picture of seduction, towel just barely covering what was appropriate, but plenty of skin still showing. Alfred, who was not quite sure what the hell was going on.

Until Gillian started screaming.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" America yelled as he slammed the door behind him, pinching shut his bleeding nose.

"Umm, Germany? Ya kinda got a girl using the shower in there." he blushed as he walked back outside, the urge to pee almost forgotten.

Germany turned a bit red. "I see you've met Gillian...yeah,"

Suddenly realizing what her taking a shower entailed, Ludwig seized Alfred by the shoulders. "You didn't _do_ anything to her, did you?"

"No! No way, of course not!" Alfred stammered. "I didn't do anything, nothing at all!"

Making a speedy change, Gillian sauntered into the hallway with tight black skinny jeans and a lacy white camisole. A towel hung around her shoulders to stop her still-wet hair from dampening her shirt, and a scowl adorned her face. "What the hell?" she demanded. "Why are there random guys bursting in while I'm trying to take a shower?"

"Bathroom's free!" America shouted, running in through the open door and locking himself in the restroom as fast as he could.

"Well..." Gillian mused. "I guess that answers that."

Germany facepalmed.


	9. Dat Ludwig

New Life, New Love

Pairing: Fem!Prussia x America

Summary: Prussia died after the Berlin Wall came down. But will some prophetic last words he gave to Germany become true? And what will these changes bring?

Author's Note: So after resolving things with my friend, I'm feeling somewhat better. I'm doing my best to manage my time better, so I'm writing a bit more. Please be happy with me.

Disclaimer: *looks around to make sure no one is watching her* What would happen if I said I owned Hetalia? *cops on ostriches burst in* AHHHH! I DON'T OWN IT, I DON'T OWN IT!

Remember, I live for reviews. Moar plz. I'm cereal. I want, um...10 more reviews. Can we do that? ;A;

Number of Words: 396 (I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. T^T Longer chapters, I promise them soon.)

Chapter Seven

Despite the incident that occurred in the bathroom earlier the previous day, everyone had gotten over it quite quickly (although America's nose was still bleeding when he left and Germany looked ready to cut a bitch.)

Ludwig had kept her up late lecturing her on the etiquette of World Conferences. No putting her feet up on the table, no claiming of vital regions (something her old self had been quite notorious for, apparently. Gillian herself still didn't quite understand the concept, but she had the feeling it was probably something dirty.) no blowing things up, no shouting (oh, the irony) and she was to be a "proper lady" (whatever the hell that was) and behave herself. Not to mention she had to take notes at this meeting.

Halfway through her father's speech, Gillian got bored and gave up on paying attention. She opted to blow half-heartedly at her bangs, watching them slowly flutter back to her forehead and then blowing them up again, turning it into a game; don't let your hair touch your forehead.

Ludwig sighed when he saw that he was getting absolutely nowhere with the bored adolescent. "Alright, hop on into bed. I'll wake you up in the morning, but I'll be staying with Italy toni—"

"Yeah, really don't wanna hear the details," Gil interrupted quite loudly before her father could continue. "Mom beat you to the talk a _long_ time ago." she began to mock a falsetto of Feliciano's voice. "_And honey, when two people love each other verrrrry much, they kiss a lot! And kissing leads to other things! Like babies!_"

Ludwig flushed. "I was merely going to say that in order to be at the conference on time, you should wake up by seven. The conference assembles at eight, don't be late."

"Oh, you and your incessant rhyming," Gillian flapped her hand lazily at her dad as she tested the springs on her bed and almost hit the ceiling.

"Just don't disturb anyone." Germany sighed.

Gillian rolled her eyes. "_Guut nicht, vati_! Bye bye now!" she climbed off the bed and began to push him out the door.

She flopped back down onto the duvet after her dad left. "God...I am _so_ not tired..."

.oO0Oo.

Yet somehow over the course of the night, Gillian managed to fall asleep.


End file.
